The Biggest Shuriken Loan
by meggujoshin
Summary: Sakura faces a difficult dilemma in which her life is on the line can she depend on the person that matters most, aka Sasuke? Please read and review!


**The Biggest Shuriken Loan**

"This shuriken loan is twelve thousand yenn?"

Sakura sat there in shock in the bank not knowing how to deal with her problem. Just when she thought all her shuriken loans were over she would celebrate, but this was no celebration; it was a disaster. It came down the wire when her banker had no options left how to payback the shuriken loan.

"Ms. Haruno, you must come up with the money within sixty days".

Wow, what did I do to my life which is now screwed up. With swell up eyes from the tears, she felt low self esteem. After seven years, she caught on the risky life which she is facing. She thought those seven year so far have been the best since she is successful and prove her point that if she is a chef, then she can make a decent amount of money. Seven years earlier when she was senior in high school, she remembers her old friends encouraging her to become a chef like Choji. Is she Choji? No. She even recalled what they wanted to do with their life. That one summer night they ate the pizza parlor. They were chit chatting about their dreams and goals for life.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, wanna be a air traffic controller. You know, those people in the airport tower conducting the departures and arrivals. Yeah, that's me. What about you Naruto?"

"Ah, well. I would become a doctor one day. Maybe a surgeon. If I can survive med. School."

They were really to start their journeys, but Sakura was not exactly sure. She had a passion for two things: photography and cooking. What to pick? She decided do to both, but soon to go in the food direction, since making food would never get boring for her. She did not even want herr parents advice or input on her career decision making. They wanted her to go into the law field maybe science. They lectured on and on about success and careers like any parent would do.

"Sakura, honey, we think that going into pictures or food is a terrible idea since you won't be happy and successful. It won't get you far in life. Think about your future."

After the flashback, she though about how to payback her debts. Turning to her parents was not the best solution, it would become a nightmare. After going what her parents wanted, it was awkward for Sakura to ask money. Her parents know that she is a chef, in fact, one of the best chefs in the nation, but they do not know about this debt. She proved to her parents about her success so far, but she will not make the effort to crawl back to them because that would be embarrassing. Her sister just started her own practice, so Sakura could not run there. Her brother just got out of dental school. Her college buddies are either in graduate school or doing the same. Where would she turn to? Going way back to high school buddies seemed to be the answer. Naruto was his second to last year of medical school, so no help there. The best solution was Sasuke. He was certainly out of school, mostly like not have taken any shuriken loans, and was the guy to come to the rescue. She flipped out her phone and dial,

"Hey Sasuke, its Sakura! What's up? Long time no see."

" Hi Sakura! I'm good."

" Well, I am coming to Hidden Leaf Village for the weekend. I was wandering if you want to hang out?"

"Yeah. Call me when you get here."

Sakura was ready to see Sasuke after a long time. She did not know whether to call him or go to his place. She decided to call him for lunch and meet her at her hotel. Trying to make the best impression, Sasuke wanted to dress up for the occasion. She waited outside on the patio on a beautiful day in Hidden Leaf Village. A tall, handsome man walked in with a bouquet and approached Sakura.

"Wow, Sasuke, you looked nice. Aw, thanks for the flowers."

" You too. So what brings you here?"

Eating at the state of the art restaurant, Sakura was talking about her culinary career. After having a good time in college, she graduated with bachelor or arts and science. She bloomed with becoming a chef when she worked at state of the art restaurants in New York City. He seemed so impressed that he wanted to take cooking lesson from her, but he hever has the time to cook since he is always at Orochimaru International.

" Listen, I am here today. Well you are such a great friend. And I am thankful to be your friend. Well you know me and my strategies finically. Well remember is high school I said I wanted to become a chef. And I am today. I would take care of my money needs. I did not want to ask more form my parents, so I took the shuriken loans out from my bank and paid them back. Except for one. And..well..you know I am a good photographer too. I think I might able to restart my life trhough photography. Having said that.."

"What is it, Sakura? Tell me. I am here for you."

"The shuriken loan is twelve thousand yenn."

"Umm..Well tell you what.I will lend you the money, if you come with me to Hidden Sand Village. There you can take a lot of pictures and I will do my business plans. When you sell them, then you payback. Deal?"

"Thank you very much! This means a lot to me."

Sasuke made Sakura feel better since she was going through hard situation. He made sure she got enough digital pictures. Throughout the trip, while Sasuke was making airlines connections, Sakura spent one day taking hundreds on picture. One day would be dedicated to culture, one day for the geographic features, and more. She went by herself to the mountains and to the tribes to discovery a different world. After a week, it was time to back to Hidden Leaf Village.

Reality snapped back at Sakura when she did not feel the sand at her feet. Returning to the windy city, Sakura first edited the pictures which took a huge chunk of her time. Finally, she was ready to get ball rolling. Where should she sell her products? How much? To whom? While Sasuke was in Hidden Sand Village, she started to sell. Her first client was the Children Science Book Company.

"Hi. I am here to meet with the manager. I would like to sell my pictures."

The pictures did not meet the criteria. After the first rejection, she approached the Art Museum of Hidden Leaf Village the next day.

"" Hi. I am here to meet with the manager. I would like to sell my pictures."

They said it was not good enough. She went to the Hidden Leaf Village Tribune. No luck. Day after day she was not going anywhere with her photography. I hate this. This should take me a week to sell my freaking pictures. What am I doing that wrong? Gosh, Sasuke is such nice guy I hate using his apartment when I should be staying in mine.

After two weeks and one day, Sakura does not give up. She is getting stressed out that she does not have sixty days. After the tiring one day, she decided to go to Sasuke's early. As she is coming up the stairs, she found a pearl with a diamond boarded ring at the doorway. It seemed that the apartment must have been burglarized, since the door was opened. This was the first time a burglary had happened to Sakura. What should I do? She struggled with this precious item.

This ring sat in front her eyes for hour and hours. She wants to turn it in to the Anbu. Then a spark came up. Since no one claimed it, maybe she can keep it. Even better sell it to pay off the debt. But what if it's for something special for a special person? Nah. She came to the conclusion of selling it, come what may. She went to the best jewelry store.

" Hi, I was wandering if the manager would be interested in this ring?"

"Yes. I am the manager. Let me take a look at this. Well, how much are you selling this for?"

"14 grand"

"Wow. Ma'am what about 11"

" No. 12"

"Deal."

She shook the manager's hand, as he gave her the check. This made Sakura's day even though she felt semi bad for selling a ring that's not hers. But she walked it off and went back.

A knock was at the door. Sakura looked there the peep hole, but she couldn't recognize who it was. She asked who it was, but the respondent said it was Naruto. She opened the door instantly and gave him a hug.

"Hi Sakura! What are you doing here? It's been what the middle ages since I seen you?"

"Well… I was in town kinda and I needed help from Sasuke. Nice guy isn't he. I trying to get the photography going again, but I am still sorta in the culinary business. So do you and Sasuke talk a lot?"

"Well…I work outside Hidden Leaf Village. Urbana. You know 2 hours south of here. I have family, friends, and a …Fiance up here. So I came here before to surprise"

"What Fiance? Oh my God. Whos the lucky girl?"

"Hinata…"

"Eh. Go figure"

With so much excitement, they chit chated on and on. They were making dinner for themselves and for Sasuke. Naruto forgot about Sasuke leaving for Hidden Sand Village. After an hour, Naruto and Sakura went to the Orochimaru International, but this time Naruto is going to surprise.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hi. How was your trip?"

"Boo!"

"Naruto, where did you come from!"

"Thanks for returning my phone calls. Dude, I even tried to opened you door, but it must have been the wrong key. Then your mean neighbho Taro freakd me out. So I ran for it, but the door was slightly opened. But guess what! I'm engaged finally!"

"Congratulation!"

"Yeah, I was gonna show u the ring , but it must have slipped out of my pocket! Now I am screwed."

Sakura felt really bad for this problem because this was for someone special. She quickly asked if there anything was she can do. She slowly calmed him down and she would be more that happy to help look for the ring. Then she changed the subject.

" You know Naruto. Are sure you wanna do this? I mean from a woman's view to a women they are never to certainly about things like being with the right person. If you are really certain about doing this, then wait till she's ready but first talk to her and make sure that what the both of you want. Give some time. Not too long like 2 weeks. Not too short like 2 days. A week is a good time to think it out. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

" Hey, what are friend for?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

" So Naruto, what are you going to do in the mean time for that diamond pearl ring?"

Sakura felt worse. Nothing good was happening. As they got home, Naruto was debating whether to file an Anbu report or not. After a hour, he told them. Sakura was in the worse position of all. She takes a shuriken loan from Sasuke, fails to sell her pictures, finds a ring, sell it, finds out it was Naruto's, and now she needs to get it back. What to do?

"Hey Sasuke, I know this sounds a lot from me, but can I burrow perhaps 13 grand. I haven't paid my apartment, water, and electricity bill. And my medical insurance bill too."

Naruto was in awe. This was the ring for his Hinata. Now its gone because someone must taken it. He felt irresponsible. Being speechless, Naruto's reaction was going nuts. He began to kick a chair and pounded his fist into the wall.

"Well, this is the last time. Because you owe me now 25 grand."

"Thank you."

Sakura keeps on digging her self in a deeper hole. She paid for most of the bills, but not all of them. She lied big time to her friend. If Sasuke finds out, Sakura would be toasted. The next day, she went over the jewelry store and asked for the same ring. Her plan was not to admit it, but rather finding it in the staircases.

" Ma'am is this what you want? The diamond pearl ring."

" Yes."

" Twelve thousand yenn. How would you like to pay for this?"

"Cash."

Sakura had the ring. She wanted to give it back to, but if she does that, then Naruto will think it was Sakura along and didn't confess. She placed it on the staircase. She walked 5 feet backwards. She walked towards a ring.

" Hey Naruto. Look what I found. It was stuck in the roots in one of the holes."

"Thank you! Sakura you are the best!"

After Naruto's joy, he called Sasuke and told him the great news. He told the Anbu that he has it now. When Sasuke got home, he felt happy for Naruto. But Sasuke was not pleased with Sakura, but he could not show her how he felt because Sakura did a lot for him in the past.

A week later, Sakura made her first sale. Within two week, she made ten. After a month, Sakura made more that 25 k, she made more than triple for a starving artist.

"Here you go Sasuke. The money I own you. I have decided that I want to move out of St. Louis and live around here with you guys. I will start my catering business and maybe a Photo Studio. Thanks for Hidden Sand Village, and letting me stay here" Sakura finally paid that shuriken loan.


End file.
